Un tonto y su forma de amar
by Valgreys
Summary: Ella no lo amaba y él lo sabia, sin embargo, le bastaba con estar a su lado y ver sus sonrisa para ser feliz, después de todo, esa era su tonta forma de amar.


_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien XD aquí vengo de regreso desde el inframundo con un One shot, espero que sea de su agrado y ya, sin echarles tanto rollo los dejo con esta nueva historia_

_**Un tonto y su forma de amar…**_

Para nadie era un secreto que el coronel Roy Mustang y su teniente primera Riza Hawkeye compartían una extraña relación, no eran simplemente un superior y su subordinada pero tampoco eran amantes, era… una relación complicada. Los miembros de su brigada eran quienes más sabían de aquello y solían apostar sobre quien daría el primer paso e incluso Breda decía que de seguro ya salían sin que nadie lo supiese, Havoc sonreía ligeramente ante aquellas suposiciones sin decir palabra alguna y sin siquiera apostar pensando en lo equivocados que estaban, para luego dirigir la vista hacia la siempre calmada teniente Hawkeye, esa mujer lo había dado todo por Mustang y aunque sabía que él no le era del todo indiferente sabía también que entre ellos no había absolutamente nada…

La más obvia con sus sentimientos, al menos para él era Hawkeye pues a pesar de que se ocultara tras esa mascara de frialdad que siempre mostraba, dentro se ocultaba una mujer frágil que él fue descubriendo poco a poco…No supo cómo ni desde cuando comenzó a seguirla, a velar por ella… no, si lo sabía, fue desde aquel día en que vio aquella expresión de tristeza en sus ojos cuando se encontraron en la calle, ella veía fijamente a un determinado punto sin reparar siquiera en su presencia por lo que casi por inercia él había dirigido la vista al mismo punto encontrándose con el motivo de su tristeza… Mustang estaba acompañado por una hermosa mujer de esbelta figura y negros cabellos, al parecer en una cita pues ambos entraron en uno de los más lujosos restaurantes de la ciudad; aquella tarde apretó los puños ligeramente, sintiendo unas ganas indescriptibles de golpear a su superior después de presenciar aquella escena, ¿Acaso Mustang estaba ciego? ¿Por qué buscaba a otras mujeres teniendo a la mejor a su lado? Dirigió luego la mirada hacia Riza, que en un acto desesperado por disimular las lágrimas que estaba seguro surcaban sus mejillas, había abrazado a su fiel compañero Black Hayate.

Desde ese entonces el cuidaba de ella, Riza nunca supo que la vio aquella tarde frente al restaurante y el no se lo diría, seguiría cuidando de ella como hasta ahora, en silencio, invitándola a una comida de amigos cuando notaba que estaba deprimida, o simplemente a tomar un café cada vez que ella necesitaba la compañía de alguien, si, era mejor continuar de esa forma…

Una mañana cualquiera, mientras conversaba con Breda un pequeño detalle que hasta ahora había ignorado salió a flote en medio de aquella platica _"No has salido con ninguna mujer desde hace tiempo, ¿Acaso te conseguiste una novia?" _había dicho aquella mañana, Havoc sonrió ligeramente al percatarse de ello pues era verdad, desde que comenzó a cuidar de Hawkeye había descubierto la maravillosa mujer que podía llegar a ser y el resto de las féminas que conocía habían pasado a ser simples mujeres carentes de gracia, había tratado de negarlo durante un buen tiempo, pero… ¿Para qué seguir haciéndolo? Era mejor aceptar la realidad, en medio de su juego de _"Hermano mayor" _ había terminado enamorándose de ella, la mejor francotiradora de Amestris y la única mujer que no podría tener, Riza Hawkeye…

"_Eres un idiota"_ se repetía constantemente una vez que acepto su realidad, se había enamorado de la única mujer que jamás podría corresponderle y aun sabiéndolo no podía hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho… _"Quien es la desafortunada"_ había preguntado Breda ese mismo día, mientras que él, como toda respuesta esbozo una ligera sonrisa para luego mirar disimuladamente el escritorio de Hawkeye _"No estoy saliendo con nadie Breda, la mujer que amo no me corresponde y jamás lo hará"_ había dicho por toda respuesta y basto para que las interrogantes de sus compañeros cesaran, poco después la figura de Hawkeye apareció por la puerta de la oficina con una torre de papeles en mano e igual que las ultimas semanas él la ayudo con todo, cosa que basto para que Breda lo notara pues en sus ojos pudo ver la compasión con que lo miraba, el habían descubierto a la misteriosa mujer de la que estaba enamorado y esa tarde por ocurrencia del mismo Breda, seguramente para hablar con él, todos fueron a un bar cercano al cuartel, la brigada entera incluyendo al jefe de la misma y a su fiel teniente…

-Habiendo tantas mujeres en Amestris, ¿Tenía que ser ella? –Pregunto Breda sentándose junto a él mientras pedía una cerveza en la barra- Sabia que eras idiota pero no tanto…

-Sí, lo soy… –Respondió el aludido siguiendo con la conversación mientras los demás se divertían con las ocurrencias de un Fuery borracho- soy un completo imbécil pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Al final de todo esto solo saldrás herido –Replico Breda mientras bebía su cerveza- ¿Lo sabes cierto?

-Si… -contestó el aludido mientras observaba disimuladamente a la rubia teniente primera- y no me importa… no me importa cuán herido salga, solo quiero que ella pueda ser feliz… -agrego mientras observaba como Hawkeye ayudaba a sostenerse a un ebrio Mustang que pretendía cantar con Fuery- Adelante Breda, ríete de mi si quieres…

-No tengo razones para hacerlo –Dijo el aludido mientras veía divertido al resto del grupo-

-Yo solo quiero estar a su lado, apoyarla –Replico observando como Hawkeye esbozaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa ante alguna ocurrencia de Fuery- verla sonreír, con eso… con eso me basta…

-Sera mejor salvar a Fuery –Sugirió Breda poniéndose de pie al notar como Mustang lo incitaba a beber mas alcohol- y descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo…

Havoc simplemente sonrió y luego siguió a Breda, en verdad Fuery se veía muy mal después de beber tanto y él se encontraba en un estado similar junto a Breda, al contrario de todos ellos estaba Riza, siempre sobria esperando a Mustang para llevarlo a casa, sin embargo algo llamo su atención ¿A dónde había ido Mustang? Su respuesta llego poco después al verlo coquetear con una de las muchachas que atendían el bar, sintió su sangre hervir ante aquella escena, mas aun al ver como la expresión de la rubia teniente decaía ligeramente ante ello, tomo un poco de aire tratando de calmarse, lo último que ella necesitaba en ese momento era que se agarrara golpes con su coronel, aun que esa no sería mala idea, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, definitivamente el alcohol se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza… Una vez calmado, se sentó junto a ella mientras bebía lo que quedaba de su cerveza, su papel de "hermano mayor" comenzaba ahora…

-¿Te sientes bien? –Cuestiono con la vista al frente pues sentía que si veía su expresión decaída no dudaría en ir a golpear a Mustang-

-Si –Contesto mientras apartaba la vista de Mustang tratando de distraerse- es solo que no bebo muy seguido, creo que el alcohol me sentó un poco mal…

-No has bebido en toda la noche –Replico Havoc mientras dirigía la vista hacia ella haciendo que Riza desviara ligeramente la suya- No intentes mentirme Riza, se bien que estas así por el coronel

-Yo no… -trato de excusarse la teniente-

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! –Exclamo Falman parado sobre una mesa, que estando ebrio tenia complejo de dictador- ¡Les ordeno que vengan aquí inmediatamente!

-Si señor –Respondió Havoc siguiéndole el juego- Vamos riza –agrego dándole una ligera sonrisa a la rubia y tendiéndole la mano - diviértete un poco, a veces es necesario para trabajar mejor…

Pudo ver como riza esbozaba una ligera sonrisa ante sus palabras y eso fue suficiente para alegrar su noche, en verdad era un tonto, un pobre tonto que se vino a enamorar de la persona equivocada pero tal y como le había dicho a Breda le bastaba con verla feliz… Los ánimos fueron en aumento y pronto casi todos estaban ebrios, salvo al teniente Hawkeye claro está, ella solo presentaba un curioso sonrojo en las mejillas que a sus ojos la hacían ver adorable, no supo cuanto tiempo la estuvo contemplando pues fue solo hasta que la voz del dictador Falman que, dicho sea de paso estaba dando una de sus absurdas ordenes, que se percató de aquel hecho.

-¡Hey Havoc! –Lo llamo Falman haciendo que se subiera a la mesa en la que estaba- ¡Hawkeye y tu no han cantado! ¡Todos ya lo han hecho! –Exclamo recibiendo un asentimiento general- no puedo obligar a la teniente porque me dispara, ¡Pero a ti si! –Agrego con alegría mientras palmeaba su espalda- así que… ¡Te ordeno que cantes!

-¡Claro que no! –Contradijo el aludido mientras trataba de bajarse de la mesa, estaba ebrio pero no para tanto-

-¡Vamos Havoc! ¡Sera divertido! –Animo Breda para luego mirar a Hawkeye- usted piensa lo mismo ¿Verdad Hawkeye?

-Si… eso creo… -Respondió mientras reprimía una sonrisa al ver el rostro de Havoc-

-Eso fue bajo… -susurro Havoc mirando de soslayo a Breda-

-¡Que cante! ¡Que cante! –empezaron a decir sus compañeros mientras Riza solo sonreía-

-Está bien, está bien, no hagan tanto escándalo –contesto Havoc desviando la mirada de Riza, encontrándose con su coronel y la mujer con la que aun coqueteaba- No me culpen si se quedan sordos –agrego devolviendo la vista a Riza decidiendo ignorar a su superior- aquí vamos… he… esperen…

-¡Ya canta! –exclamaron al unisono, menos Riza claro está-

-¡No me griten! –Se quejo Havoc con cara de niño regañado logrando sacarle otra imperceptible sonrisa a Hawkeye- ya empiezo…

_Debe ser por que soy tonto que me da igual incluso si me hiere…_

_Aunque la gente se ría y diga que es un amor de tontos no importa, por que soy un tonto sin remedio…_

_Mi deseo es ser bueno con ella pues eso es suficiente para hacerme feliz…_

_Y aunque me sonría solo una vez, yo soy feliz con solo esa sonrisa…_

_Hasta que llegue la persona a quien ella ame me quedaré a su lado…_

_Este es un amor que me hace feliz con solo el hecho de poder darlo es por eso que no pido nada más…_

_En un lugar donde siempre me alcance si alarga la mano…_

_En un lugar en el que siempre la escuchare si me llama…_

_Estaré allí sin cambios, esperando por ella porque soy un tonto enamorado…_

-Suficiente, no cantare más… ¿Qué les pasa? –Cuestiono Havoc al notar como todos lo miraban de forma extraña, hasta parecían estar sobrios-

-¡Increíble! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Sublime! –Exclamaron sus compañeros exagerando sus reacciones mientras que Riza le sonreía aprovechando que todos estaban tratando de ahogarlo en medio de tanto abrazo de felicitación-

Él le devolvió la sonrisa sintiéndose feliz con solo ese gesto pues tal y como decía su canción, una sonrisa de ella le bastaba para ser feliz. Dirigió luego la mirada hacia su superior que permanecía en la barra, pero ya no parecía entretenido con aquella mujer, lo estaba mirando a él, a él y a Riza…

-Ahora vuelvo –Le dijo Riza mientras se dirigía al tocador- por cierto… tu canción fue agradable…

-Si tú lo dices… -contesto Havoc con una ligera sonrisa mientras la veía desaparecer-

-Oye, Havoc –Llamo Falman haciendo que el aludido desviara la vista hacia el- últimamente miras mucho a la teniente ¿Acaso te gusta? –Agrego logrando que Breda casi se ahogara con su cerveza-

Todos esperaban atentos por aquella respuesta pues habían notado que Havoc siempre estaba al pendiente de Hawkeye, sin embargo, fue la mirada amenazante de Mustang posada sobre él lo que motivo a Havoc a responder de una forma inesperada, ¿Quién se creía? Era su jefe, sí, pero eso no le daba derecho a monopolizar a Hawkeye de esa forma, ella merecía que alguien la hiciese feliz no que la ignorara como Mustang venía haciendo, ella no merecía algo como eso…

-Si –respondió con seguridad aprovechando que Hawkeye no estaba cerca, notando también como Mustang se ponía de pie al instante- Me gusta Riza, estoy enamorado de ella

-¡Havoc! –Regaño Breda por lo bajo al notar como el vaso de cerveza de su compañero hacia "combustión espontánea"- si aprecias tu vida es mejor que te calles…

-¿Por qué? –Cuestiono el aludido haciendo caso omiso al vaso incinerado- ustedes preguntaron, yo solo respondí-agrego mientras recalcaba su afirmación- "Estoy enamorado de Riza Hawkeye"

-¿Podría repetir lo que dijo? Teniente Havoc… -Ordeno Mustang parándose frente a su subordinado mientras sus compañeros temblaban ante el aura amenazante de su superior- Me pareció oír mal…

-Si escucho que estoy enamorado de Riza –contesto sin dejarse intimidar por el coronel- Entonces no oyó mal jefe, amo a la teniente Hawkeye

-Esta consciente de que una relación entre oficiales está prohibida en la milicia ¿Verdad teniente? –cuestiono mientras ajustaba sus guantes haciendo sudar frio a los demás-

-Completamente señor –Respondió el aludido- estoy al tanto de la regla y no me importaría dejar la milicia por una mujer como ella

-Cálmate Havoc –Pidió Breda posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su compañero pensando que los tragos se le habían subido a la cabeza- has bebido demasiado, será mejor irnos

-Es verdad teniente –Replico Mustang- debería irse a casa

-No lo creo señor –Contesto el aludido zafándose del agarre de Breda- he bebido, es verdad, pero estoy lo suficientemente sobrio como para decirle frente a frente que no renunciare a Hawkeye

-Ella jamás lo vera de ese modo teniente –replico Mustang confiado en la fidelidad de sus subordinada-

-¿Por qué lo dice, señor? –Pregunto Havoc de forma retadora- ¿Porque ella está enamorada de usted? Descuide jefe, yo me encargare de cambiar eso, hare que se olvide de usted…

-¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! –Amenazo mientras lo tomaba de la solapa de su uniforme pues el coronel no estaba muy sobrio que digamos-

-No es culpa mía jefe… –Replico el aludido sin dejarse intimidar por su superior- si usted no supo apreciar lo que tenía frete a sus ojos y prefirió mirar hacia otro lado es problema suyo, ahora no voy a alejarme de ella

-Estas ebrio –dijo Mustang soltando a su subordinado dando la vuelta dispuesto a irse- no pienso pelear contigo en ese estado

-¿Es eso o tiene miedo? –Cuestiono logrando que se detuviera- Adelante, váyase, yo me encargare de ella de ahora en adelante, ya no necesitara de usted…

Y esas palabras habían bastado para encender la chispa de ira en el interior de Mustang, una pelea se armó en el interior del local y a decir verdad él se había llevado la peor parte pues tal y como dijo Mustang, estaba ebrio y perdía el equilibrio con facilidad, el alboroto causado por la riña llamo la atención de Hawkeye que regresaba del tocador, Havoc vio como ella detenía la lucha con un disparo al suelo, cosa que basto para que ambos fueran sujetados por sus compañeros, la vio después acercarse a Mustang exigiendo una explicación y regañarlo por su comportamiento al no querer responder, "típico" fue lo que pensó Havoc pues Riza solo centraba su atención en Mustang, inhalo hondo y después de "calmarse" fue soltado por sus compañeros dispuesto a irse del local, después de todo ya había cumplido con su deber de "hermano mayor".

-¿Te encuentras bien? –cuestiono Hawkeye a Havoc al verlo dispuesto a salir del lugar-

-Descuida, solo unos golpes aquí y halla –Respondió el aludido con una ligera sonrisa- Sera mejor que lleves al coronel a casa, aunque lo niegue el también esta ebrio

-¿Podrás irte solo? –Pregunto preocupada la teniente pues realmente apreciaba a Jean-

-Ellos podrán llevarme –Contesto señalando a sus compañeros que del susto estaban más sobrios que el- ya se les paso la borrachera

-Entonces nos vamos –Dijo la teniente mientras arrastraba a Mustang hasta la salida y el coronel no despegaba la vista de Havoc-

-Recuerde lo que dije, jefe –Hablo Jean antes de que su superior se marchara- y me hare cargo ahora

Havoc pudo ver como Mustang trataba de regresar pero como Hawkeye e un solo disparo lo "convencía" de ir al auto, sonrió ligeramente ante esto, después de todo las cosas habían salido bien… Sintió la mano de Breda posarse sobre su hombro para luego percatarse de que la mirada de todos sus compañeros estaba posada sobre él, en verdad era duro ser el "hermano mayor"…

-¿Estas bien? –Cuestiono Breda al notar la melancólica sonrisa en el rostro de Havoc-

-Claro –Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa en el rostro ocultando su propio dolor- ¿viste a Mustang? Seguro esta noche ocurre algo, no creo que se quede tranquilo después de lo que dije…

-¿Entonces dijiste que gusta la teniente solo para eso? –Cuestiono Fuery inocentemente-

-¿Por qué mas lo haría? –Contesto Havoc volviendo a sonreír- ¿No creyeron que en verdad me gustaba cierto?

-No… claro que no… -dijo Falman mirándolo con compasión, él también lo sabía-

-Eres un idiota –Susurro Breda mientras lo ayudaban a salir del local después de pagar los gastos de reparación-

Havoc solo sonrió mientras caminaba, había cumplido con su rol de "hermano mayor" velando por la felicidad de Riza, ahora todo dependía de Mustang, su jefe podría ser un idiota pero ahora que estaba consciente de que alguien más estaba detrás de su teniente primera no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y si lo hacía, el volvería a intervenir, después de todo para eso estaba allí, para protegerla…

A la mañana siguiente pudo ver a un sonriente Mustang seguido de su fiel teniente que presentaba una curiosa marca en el cuello y extrañamente, se día su jefe no había recibido llamadas de las tantas mujeres con las que salía y las cartas que llegaban a su oficina eran incineradas sin siquiera leerlas, algo había cambiado y no solo fue notado por Havoc, todos lo habían hecho. Jean simplemente sonrió al notar como Riza ya no presentaba aquella tristeza en la mirada, ahora era feliz y eso era suficiente para él, después de todo… esa era la forma de amar de un tonto como el…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así legamos al final de esta pequeña historia XD, espero que haya sido de su agrado, si fue así podrían dejarme un comentario y si no también XD así la borro de Fanfiction *0* en fin… eso es todo, nos estamos leyendo XD_


End file.
